New to You maybe
by sadie say-dee
Summary: mermaid girl comes to hogwarts, sorted into 2 houses! in 5th year setting.
1. THE NEW GIRLTHIRD EYE BLIND

The new girl 

Two weeks before Christmas vacation: 

"No! I'll stay here! You can't take me away from everything I have here! The culture, my mother, my home, you just can't!" I screamed at my idiotic great uncle. Sure everyone thought he was a nice old man, but he is a prick to the family. So what if I am a witch? Why do I have to go to school in London? Away from Canada? 

"I just won't!" 

I ran out of the room and slamming the door. _You seemed to stumble on my like story right about now. Seems you have missed quite a lot. Well I am 15 now, people call me Dee, but when I feel the need to, they can call me by my full name, witch is Sadie Marie. But that is only at the odd occasion, my funeral, christening, etc. _

_ My background is probably the most interesting thing about me. I am part Mermaid, part magic. Deadly combination so I have been told. Had the whole Romeo and Juliet thing going down. Mother is the queen of the sea, father loved to explore and learn about the sea. And wouldn't you know it? Was killed but accident! Well, on purpose, but by a misunderstanding. Here, I give you a ruff draft. He's in a bar of twenty some odd wizard having a party. Arors came and decided that the room was full of Death eaters, which none of them were, and killed them all. Kind of "oops! Sorry bout your luck!" and they covered that up good. _

_ Now to me! The whole part mermaid thing is mind-boggling. The whole concept of conception is pretty scary! But for the first 9 years of a mermaid's life, they live as a mortal, or muggle and the wizards like to call it. Then the next 10 are as a mermaid! But unfortunate for me, I am part witch, making me stay for 5 years mermaid, and the next 5 years as a witch! Great! 5 years with my uncle. _

_ On to the old geezer, you may know him as headmaster Dumbledore? Yes that old shit for brains has a family! What? Thought he was all of a sudden placed on this earth by the Gods to fight the forces of evil? Nah! He is kind of nice, and Hogwarts is legendary, good for classes. But the whole non-muggle thing is so eighteenth century of them. Really! Quite a bother! But if I play my cards right, I could use this to my advantage._ I walked back into the room to see my uncle looking out the window. 

"I have a proposition to make with you Unky Alby," I said using the nickname I gave him and a child. "I will go to Hogwarts on the terms that you transfigure my CD player, lap top. Computer, and TV to work at Hogwarts. 

He smiled wearily and nodded his head. 

**** 

I was on a train going to Hogwarts alone. "Oh I wish I could apeaperate! Then I could of gotten there a shit load faster!" I said to no one in particular. I changed on the train and waited quite impatiently for the train to get to Hogwarts. I was supposed to meet a man named Hagrid as soon as I got off the train. He was going to take me on a boat ride to the castle. I sighed "oh well. At least I will get to take a boat ride. My last good bye to water. I am going to hate this." I buried my head into my new Hogwarts stuff. The uniform was so ugly. Sure you could move in it, but so thirteenth century. Covering everything, what a change from the shells I wore for the last 5 years. Well, a little altering never hurt anyone!

15 minutes later: 

"And its the NEW HOGWARTS UNIFORM!' I announced in my cheesy announcer voice." doesn't she look lovely Pat?" "Oh yes Daniel! The way she stilled this uniform is quite cute! I replied to myself in falsetto "how did you do it Sadie Marie?" "Oh Pat! You silly thing! Magic of course!" _wow. Am I a loser or what?_ I thought to myself. And before anyone reading could answer, a loud voice came over the PA. 

"NOW ARRIVING AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY! ENJOY YOUR STAY!" 

I bounded out of the compartment and ran into a very tall person. "Well you must be the new girl. I'm Hagrid." 

"New to you maybe, I'm Dee. Nice to meet you!" _I am going to puke! Suck it up, you can live, just get to your room and go on the computer. Think of your precious computer. _

**AND SO ENDS MY FIRST CHAPTER!!! YAY! NOW REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	2. crazy times

I ran through the doors of the great hall laughing evilly and dripping wet. All heads turned to face me. "I see you have found time in your busy schedule to fit in your sorting miss Edmond." a very angry Dumbledore said. At that moment, a drenched panting Hagrid ran in the hall. 

"Oh yes professor, I just wanted to have a little swim before I came that's all." I said with a wave of the hand. I walked briskly up to the extremely high stool, which I had to climb into. I heard the snickers from all the stables and gave my best glare, which seemed to shut up most of them. A pointy nosed teacher walked up and mumbled something about respect and placed a large worn hat on my head. 

_What is that on her nose?_ I said staring at this knobby witch. _At first I thought that it was freckles, but now up close, it's dried poo poo!_ The hat on my head let out a loud cackle. _No one was supposed to hear that._ I crossed my arms tightly across my chest. "Well of course not! But you know, she is quite an arse kisser." I let the hat probe my mind. 

***DRACOS POV! ***(I KNOW YOU WAAANT IT!) 

"Ok Pansy, you can get off of my arm now." I said in complete and utter disgust. Why must she do that people may think we are going out or something. I looked up as the doors banged open and a small girl, about the size of a first year came in laughing and dripping wet, followed by the daft giant. "New girl. You know what that means Draco?" Blaze said with a smirk. "50 gallons Ravenclaw." Medora said. And so the betting went. "Ok, 50 gallons Slytherin." I said. "Are you sure Draco?" Blaze said. "You never say Slytherin. Something you see in her that we don't?" I smirked. "Did you see how pissed Dumbledore was at her? Has to be a Slytherin. Probably from pure evil or something." 

The house looked up in anticipation. "GRYFINDOR AND SLYTHERYN!" 

*****SADIE POV***** 

_FUCK!_ "This isn't good is it professor?" 


	3. strokes were it started

The strokes.-when it started.

Sadie entered the Gryffindor common room lead by McGonal herself. The whole 'incedent' as Sadie was now calling it was sorted out. One night in Gryffindor tower, another in Slytheryn dugeons. The room was in a huff. Everyone seemed to want to celebrate. A WELCOME SADIE! Sign was hanging from the ceiling. Sadie was greeted my many extended hands and names that she would never be able to put to faces. Four people with flaming red hair came in a line one beside the other. "Hello!" Said two obviously twins. "This is Ron, Ginny," one said indicating the two on the ends trying to squirm away. "And this is Gorge and I'm Fred." I nodded my head. They bowed deeply "Forge and Gred at your service." _Wow. What a pick up line._ I thought sarcasticly. I was dragged around my someone with a bigg bush of hair. I never did really pick up her name. She seemed to be crushing on that Ron fellow though. I looked down at my watch. "oh goodness me! I must leave! I have to see the Slytheryn dogeons!" _Thank Merlin!_ I rushed out of the common room waving frantically smashing into a very hard person. I mean he felt like a wall (for all you nasty minds out there)! I looked up from the floor and saw none other than "Servus! I completely forgot you were the Slytheryn head teacher! How's it goin'?"

Servus smiled. Yes, he smiled. "Well hello my little water princess! Everything is fine!"

We walked and talked. Servus and I went back. He raised me as one of his own. Kind of scary when you think of him now, but before he fell into the ranks, he was the kindest and sweetest man. Only two people knew of his complete past. "So are you leaving tomorrow Servus?"

"Yes my child. I am sorry I can't chat much. I am having an early night. You know who I hate flying."

"Ah, but Servus, you know it is for the better! You would never see those two little brats of your's ever!"

"Yah. Too bad about Shelly. She won't even let me have my own two kids for a weekend! I have to go down and make special trips out of my own time to see them. Sometimes I wonder if it is worth it."

"Shut up before I slap that stupid thought out of your head! You love them! You will go to the end of the world for them! Remember the last time that you went through this? No Servus no. I helped you once and I will not help you again. I have my own ass to worry about."

Servus let out a sigh. "Your right, as usual. How could someone as young as you be so smart?"

"Just a God given talent."

Here it is! Slytheryn common room. Servus watched Sadie go through the portal. "thank you Sadie." He said to the now closed door. One of these days Servus, you are going to have to tell her to her face you know. Servus shook his head and walked away.

_Please Merlin let them not care, they don't care they don't care_. I kept on repeating myself over and over as a walked through the passageway into the Slytherin common room.


	4. mulan honor to us all

**_Please Merlin let them not care, they don't care they don't care_. I kept on repeating myself over and over as a walked through the passageway into the Slytherin common room.** I opened my eyes. It was a miracle I didn't bump into anything! There were a couple of people up studying at tables, and a few in front of the fireplace. Every last one of them was scowling at me. _Now this is more like home!_ I thought to myself. _Just like under the sea! Dark, cold, and no one seems to like me! Perfect! I will be sleeping here tonight!_ I smirked at my new housemates, which seemed to settle some of them down. But one pug nosed flapper decided that I was important enough to take up her time.

"Hello, I am Pansy Parkinson (AN- I always liked Pitparkinson better, but hey!). So you are the one that everyone has been up about? Well I don't think you r special. And neither does anyone else down here. You get that? Oh, here. Let me explain it to you so the Gryfindor part of you will understand. We. Don't. Give. A. Bloody. Hell. About. You. Ok?"

I smirked at this. "Me? Actually care about what people think of me? I can look after myself thank you and who are you to judge me? You think that just because you have been here longer you can push me around? I don't fuckin think so! Kiss my ass pretty face, cause that is all you got! Cause if you actually had a brain you would see I am not one to mess with! Now go cry to Daddy."

Pansy's mouth dropped open. Someone in the back of the room started a slow clap, which soon turned into a full applause. Pansy looked around the room and stormed out in a huff. I took a deep bow. I stood up and looked into the most troubled eyes I had ever seen. The owner of them spoke.

"Thank Merlin! She has been PMS-ing for the longest time! Nice to see you are truly a Slytherin. Draco Malfoy." He said extending my hand for me to shake.

I looked at his hand as if it had the plague. "No more fuckin' hand shaking please! The Weasleys were enough!"

"Enshantee mademoiselle." Draco kissed my hand gently. Complete giddiness ran through me. I tried my hardest not to giggle failing horribly.

"And that is why you are in Gryfindor." He said smirking. "These are the common rooms, your sleeping quarters are up those stairs to the left, mine is on the right, third door down, second bed, come visit any time." I gave him the eyebrow, compliments of the Rock, via late night TV. (AN- I am really quite good at it!!!)

"So you're the one they were talking about. The self confidant "prick" who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut and open his eyes every once and a while. I think I will take you up on that offer. I mean I do have two more years left. And you can't possibly be as bad as they think. I mean in the sac. Because we all know you don't do? Gryfindors?" the smirk left his face and magically transferred to mine. I leaned in and whispered. "I never said that I wouldn't help with pranks now did I? Care for a late night meeting? Here, midnight." I backed away to see two very large blocks of people standing pretty close to us. "Crabbe" "Goyle" they said nodding their heads. I nodded back and went off to my room to make amends with this Pansy creature. She seems to want to improve her image enough.

I went into the dorm to find a very pissed Pansy stomping around. Too busy to notice the new girl.

"Well there chicky, I have a proposition for you." I said leaning casually up against a bed that I was pretty sure was mine.

"You! Why should I listen to you? You come in here and act like you own the place! And the guys like you already! I have been here for five bloody years and I can barely get them when they are drunk!"

"That is what I can help you with. Care for a pick at men? I can help you. Give me a chance. Look, I know we started out on the wrong foot, but really! Why hold grudges on someone of superior power? Are you ready?"

Pansy looked at me unsure of what to do. She was biting her lip in quite a horrid manor. Not even quite! A whole lot of work on this one!

"Well, ok. If it will get some one to notice me."

"A certain some one? Ok, no prying yet. Lets get down to business! Ummm, where to start?" I looked her over. "Ok! You shower, where are your clothes?" she showed me to a large closet filled with so many whoreish things I almost winced. "Ok, this has got to change! Go shower girl! And get off any magic, makeup, come out au natural!"

I put on a black leather mini skirt. Ooh! Perfect fit! Well, for how it is supposed to fit. A little longer, jean, frayed! Oooh! Bleach it! And so on and so forth this went for about an hour when Pansy came in.

"Oh my god! My clothes! They are all so, bland!"

"Bland Pansy? I don't think so! Color, patterns, stiles, pictures, graffiti, and this shirt used to hug way too tight, now, a blood red with play boy bunny! Very cute! Ooh! And striped pants! Everyone needs stripped pants! Ok? Well! Make up time!"

I pushed a stuttering Pansy out of the closet and into the bathroom. Truth be told, she didn't look that bad without makeup. A little pale, but that was in with the Slytheryns.

"Pansy, you cant be as drastic with your makeup! Yah, layers are nice, but only for cold winter days! And not for makeup! Ok, a little sparkle here, pink lipstick, lip-gloss. Ok! Now for those eyes. Purple, green, silver, white or black. One at a time girl! Ok, so green it is! A little darker around the edges, and volia! New Pansy! Ok, now, clothes. Black hip huggers, red graffiti shirt with old fishnets for sleeves! Now for hair. Neon bobbles are the only way to go, but the color. Care to be pink or fire engine red?" 


End file.
